1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biotechnology devices and, in particular, to devices and methods for preparing samples.
2). Discussion of Related Art
DNA can be used to develop new drugs or to link someone to a crime. However, before this can be done, the DNA must be isolated from a sample. These samples include, for example, blood, urine, human cells, hair, bacteria, yeast and tissue. Each of these samples include cells, which include nucleic acid. Nucleic acid is a nucleotide chain, which conveys genetic information. The most common forms of nucleic acid are DNA and RNA.
In order to isolate the nucleic acid from the samples, prior art devices use a tray having several exposed cavities. The sample is placed into one of the cavities and conventional processing steps are used to isolate the DNA from the sample.
This prior art system has several disadvantages, including contamination. Since the cavities are exposed, contaminants can easily affect the DNA. In addition, the prior art system requires the preparation of several samples at one time. It is difficult to prepare one or two samples at a time using the prior art devices.